


C.E. November 2017

by akasei0411



Category: Gundam, Gundam & Related Fandoms, IDOLiSH7 (Anime), IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Tragedy, gundam seed timeline crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29798892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akasei0411/pseuds/akasei0411
Summary: Two months since the start of the RSFC (Red Star China Federation) invasion of the Japanese archipelago: the superiority of the Japanese Gundams was no match to the millions of Chinese Gundams from the enemy, but in this specific day is no victory day for the Japanese: a surprise attack on the well-defended Japanese capital of Tokyo-Osaka sent the JNGF (Japanese National Gundam Force) into complete chaos and disarray.
Relationships: Izumi Iori/Nanase Riku
Kudos: 6





	C.E. November 2017

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a Gundam AU, and I hope you'll be able to enjoy reading it.
> 
> This came from the drafts in my Samsung Notes
> 
> *Not beta-ed, so pardon the errors.

A lone red-haired red boy finds himself near the footsteps of Mt.Fuji, against the backdrop of gigantic robots defending from an all-out invasion of Tokyo from the Red Star Chinese Federation Gundam Fleet 3B; in his arms is an indigo-haired boy around the same age(around 20) as him, bloodied out, left arm and right leg missing.

*Bones protruding then and there and blood randomly dripping everywhere, but the red-haired boy embraces these sights as part of their daily lives in a war-torn Japan. Such sights of the war had hardened the red-hair boy's heart: from the sight of his own twin getting killed by Yaotome Gaku from the Elite Force of the RSPC (Red Star Pacific Command) in the Second Battle of Manila in C.E. January 2015; the death of their forces' only female commander Takanashi Tsumugi in the hands of the RSPC East Asia Commander Minami Natsume at the Liberation of Vladivostok and Korea in C.E. April 2016, and the unfortunate sight of Nikaido Yamado beheaded by Yuki in The Defense of Thailand in C.E. July 2017. Such war realities molded the boy into the commander he is today.

And it has been two months since the start of the RSFC (Red Star China Federation) invasion of the Japanese archipelago. The superiority of the Japanese Gundams was no match to the millions of Chinese Gundams from the enemy, but in this specific day is no victory day for the Japanese: a surprise attack on the well-defended Japanese capital of Tokyo-Osaka sent the JNGF (Japanese National Gundam Force) into complete chaos and disarray.

《Nanase-san...》 The indigo-haired guy weakly calls his name. 《Where are we-》 He chokes out blood but not that he was complaining. Near-death experiences were already part of this person, but this battle is something the guy will never finish.

《Iori, we're at Fujiyama; I need to keep you safe-》

_Whing!!!_

A laser beam came across, almost hitting the both of them and Fujiyama; the ground then rumbles as the sight of destroyed Gundams that moments ago were fighting each other slowly fall from the sky, so graceful was the fall it symbolized the defeat and death of the pilots controlling the giant mechanisms.

《Nanase-san...》 Iori warns, but his voice was full of weakness; it no longer sounded like his old self, stern and strict. 《We must leave Fujiyama at this instant...》

《I can't Iori.》

Nanase-san then continues wandering the bare, burnt forest trees that surround Fujiyama; the once lush and thriving forests surrounding the volcano were now barren, desolate.

He wishes that Iori survives the solitary trip towards Fujiyama. Riku can only wish.

By the time they reach one of the lakes that surround Fujiyama, Iori is pale and a breathing mess, lungs heaving heavily as he tries to gasp for more air, the blood that continuously drained from his body moments earlier were now almost drying out.

Riku wasn't deterred by the sight of his only friend dying out in his arms; if it had happened years ago he could've bawled his eyes out and went insane, but he is a different person now. Years of fighting experience had turned him differently, and nothing would make him go soft nor make him cry...

He reaches the edge of a lake and the almost serene atmosphere of the lake against the background of the noisy and war-plagued city of Tokyo-Osaka gives Riku an uncertain calm.

《Iori...》 He whispers as he starts to carefully look at the sight of his best friend splattered in blood and limbs missing, fingers gently caressing the profile of Iori's injured face. If Riku were in front of the entire brigade, he could've kept a cold face against the sight of a dying Iori, but this is a different scenario.

The two of them all alone in a lake near Fujiyama and Iori's oozing blood staining Riku's uniform and the desperate breaths aren't helping Riku keep his composure.

_How many years have we been fighting?_

_How many deaths have we seen and forget?_

_How many more lives will we continuously claim?_

_How many more souls will beg for mercy?_

The memories of him and Iori keep flashing on his mind, good and bad. The first time they met, the first battle they went on together, the first promotion they got, Tenn's death in Manila. Everything. He was almost lost in thought-

《Nanase-san-》

Iori coughs up a lot of blood and his desperate breaths grow weak every second that passes. He was now extremely pale and something in Riku grows deep.

A sharp pang stings Riku's heart.

A weak grunt leaves Iori's lips.

His heart grows heavy.

Slowly, panic reverberates throughout Riku.

《IORI!》 A desperate-sounding Riku clings on to him; he was given a hug so tight that Iori feels it wasn't restrictive but at ease; he feels warmth.

《Don't... leave... me...》

Iori no longer hears the tough command in Riku's tone he was accustomed to; it was soft, desperate, afraid, and childish. The last time he heard that tone was from years ago when Riku's older twin brother was killed, and Iori's hearing it again in an unfortunate time: his own death.

But he would never worry anymore: Iori felt at home in Riku's arms...

No.

Riku has been always Iori's home.

He was more than glad to share a part of his life with Riku; his memory of Riku will always stay with him, even in his death.

Riku calls out for his name and Iori doesn't verbally respond, but for the first time, Riku felt a reciprocated hug against his own. Iori had hugged him back.

It only caused conflicting feelings for Riku; he was glad that Iori had hugged him back for the first time in their friendship, but it would only bring an emotional scar, a deep one. It will be the first and last hug he will share with Iori. Riku would have to carry that memory with a heavy heart for the rest of his life.

Tears now gathered in his eyes and Riku realizes Iori would only have a few more moments to live.

《Iori...》 He tries to get a response from the other but again Iori stays still, still hugging him back.

《Please...》

They stayed still together, passing time, and tears freely flowed from Riku. He doesn't want Iori to leave him yet.

His one and only friend.

But the situation tells otherwise; unknownst to him, Iori weakly smiles and for the last time, closes his eyes.

_I'm home, Riku._

**Author's Note:**

> I do hope you enjoyed reading it, despite the angst that surrounded IoRiku.
> 
> *Also for those asking, I might write a background/prequel that leads to this fic.
> 
> Thank you for your continuous support!
> 
> You can follow me on Twitter at @akasei0411/@3rdfantagista~


End file.
